


Behind your eyelids are islands of violence

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: Josh Dun's body was found in an abandoned house. A letter was laying next to him.This is really dark. So if you easy triggered by the warnings, don't read this. Stay alive I-/





	Behind your eyelids are islands of violence

Dear Tyler,

When we first met, I never thought you'd notice me. Why should you? I am nothing special.  
Men like you don‘t see people like me. Let's call it a natural law.  
You broke this law, when you spoke to me. Your interest in me seemed like a dream, like a gift from heaven.  
And it was like Heaven for me, when we became a couple. I loved you so much. Loved you more than my own life. I loved you even when you started to change.  
At first, there were only small things.  
When you snapped at me, I forgave you. Everyone has a bad day. If you cursed me, you certainly had your reasons.  
When you slapped me the first time, I was sure I had deserved it. When your fists hit my face, I thought I know why.  
I felt guilty to be a burden for you. I tried to be so perfect for you, and make you happy.  
But I failed.  
How many nights I lay on the hard ground after you kicked the living hell out of me, I don‘t know any more.  
The wounds and bruises reminded me of the fact that I was just not enough for you.  
You have always been a passionate lover, but at some point I was only a sex toy for you.  
Your personal whore who could be used at any time.  
Often, I was close to collapse under your hard and reckless thrusts, but I tried to stay strong - for you.  
But what took the last strength out of me, was the hatred and contempt in your eyes.  
Day after day, your gaze swept away a part of my soul.  
You haven‘t noticed that I disappeared more and more.  
My body doesn’t want to hold the food inside of me, anymore. Was sick to support this life.  
You stopped caring about me a long time ago. And at some point I lost myself on this way, too.  
I went this way for far too long, and the further I go, the more I want to go home.  
I'm burned out, tired and broken. Theres nothing left, anymore.  
Farewell, Tyler  
I go home.  
Josh


End file.
